Quem disse que um Malfoy não Ama?
by Arwen Mione
Summary: [HIATUS] O nome já diz tudo, e aqui esta a prova que um Malfoy também ama.[shortfic Draco e PO]
1. Quando noteia

**Disclaimer: **Eles não são meus. A Camy é toda minha tem ate meu nome,pois claro foi baseada em euzinha mesmo e tudo mais, ou seja personagem criada por minha insana cabecinha, a fic também é minha e a idéia dela claro que tb é minha o resto e tudo da J.K. Rowling e da Warner e daquele resto de povo que tem o poder vcs sabem neh. Eu não vou ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. Ela se destina apenas à diversão de fãs que adoram ler fics como eu e blábláblá.

**Quem disse que um Malfoy não Ama?**

**_Capitulo 01- Quando a notei_**

Se me perguntarem quando a vi pela primeira vez, responderei no dia de nossa seleção quando a professora McGonagall a chamou, apenas a olhei caminhando, era uma menina bonita, mais não liguei, o meu maior interesse ali era, tentar como meu pai me obrigará a fazer amizade com o Potter, ela sentou no banco e em dois segundo o chapéu anunciou.

"Sonserina"

Só lembro que ela se levantou, e quando se juntou a nossa mesa recebeu uma salva de palmas e um abraço bem intimo de um septanista, pelo que ouvi, também tinha chego naquele ano, mais como fora transferido não passara pela seleção na frente de todos, mais depois de ouvir mais algumas conversa soube que era seu irmão, como estava próximo a mim ouvi a dizer que era obvio que estaria ali.

Pensei comigo é claro que ela seria uma sonserina, ou melhor os dois seriam da Sonserina, a família Greioor sempre fora da Sonserina e de puríssimos-sangue igual aos Malfoy, e a família da esposa do sr Greioor a mãe dos dois também descendia de puríssimos sangue húngaros onde toda família havia estudado em Dumstrang só não sabia que eles tinham voltado para a Inglaterra, e como saberia, eles foram uma das poucas famílias sonserina que nunca aderiram a forças das trevas, demorei a percebe porque afinal aquela família vinha toda pra Sonserina, já que não faziam distinções com os trouxas e sangues- ruins, então eles não eram assunto no circulo intimo de meu pai, que na época pouco freqüentava.

Lembro-me como ela odiava ser popular, sempre vivia sozinha, não suportava nenhuma garota de nosso ano, pra ser sincero de nenhum ano e da nossa casa, mais algumas vezes a via conversando animadamente com a Granger sangue-ruim com quem fazia par em algumas aulas conjunta com a grinfinória lembro que eu e meus companheiros e ate alguns dos leãozinhos olhavam a cena como algo não agradável de se ver, outra pessoa com quem a vi algumas, na verdade eu ate imaginava antes de ter a certeza que ela era ate mais intima dela do que a da própia Granger era a Weasley fêmea como a gostava de chamar, por isso que não me chamava a atenção, andava com gente que eu odiava, e seu modo de ser não me agradava hoje me pergunto se ela fosse igual as outras sonserinas e algumas outras garotas eu teria a notado antes e nossa vida teria sido tudo o que conto, por que na verdade ela era fácil de se notar, sempre fora maravilhosa, todos garotos diziam isso ate mesmo das outras casas, na verdade eu acho que ela era a única Sonserina que os garotos das outras casa admiravam, pra você ver ate umas garotas diziam, a beleza dela era invejável, mais para nos os garotos da sonserina os gostos dela não ajudavam como já mencionei. Confesso que preferia as garotas excêntricas estilo a Parkinson eram mais fácies, vinham com pouco cérebro e pouca roupa, bem própria para o uso rápido e simples (pensando nela, que fim será que deu esta ai, na verdade nem quero saber mesmo, se ela me pega sequer pensando em imaginar onde a Parkinsonpoderia esta, ela me serve de espetinho pra festa) então pra mim se ela saísse nua e dançasse can can na minha frente eu não ligaria, mais ai veio o dia que a notei, quer dizer a notei como mulher em nosso ultimo ano em Hogwarts, e nesse dia se ela fizesse o que acabei de falar eu agradeceria a Merlin pelo resto de minha vida.

Vou lhe contar como foi, era meados de maio a maioria dos alunos do quinto e sétimo ano estavam tento surtos devido aos NOM e NIEM,s, que estavam muito próximo, desmaios, sumiços, crises de choros que duravam dias entre outras cosias bizarras aconteciam aos alunos, então certo dia uma sexta para ser mais exato, alguns minutos antes na ultima aula do dia, uma dobradinha de poções fiquei sabendo que Pansy e a sangue-ruim Granger, eu sei... eu sei que preciso parar de usar estes termos com a Hermione, mais já esta encruado em minha alma, mas voltando então as duas tinham sofrido a epidemia dos NIEM como chamávamos os tal acontecimentos, Granger piro pensando que não fosse passar, como isso seria possível me diga, ela era e ainda é uma das bruxas mais inteligente do mundo, mulheres, ficou tão surtada que foi parar na enfermaria com uma crise de choro terrível, já Pansy ela ficou tão apavorada porque era tão burra que resolveu se esconder por três dia em um armário de vassoura, coisa que descobri depois dos três dia claro, na hora não me lembrei dela, na verdade nem estava preocupado, não me importava em não ter meu par, seria um alivio ficar longe da Pansy mesmo, mais então quando entrei na classe e me dei conta que ela também estava sem seu par, e que o Professor Snape nos mandou sentar junto a ela já que a poção a ser feita naquele dia teria de ser ministrada em dupla, foi que eu percebi que Camyla Greioor estava ali parada do meu lado da mesa com aquele olhar esnobe, esperando que fosse para minha cadeira para que ela se sentasse na que pertencia a Pansy.

Pausa

Quando elevei meus olhos para o dela para dar o meu olhar também esnobe,e dizer aquela garota que quem ela pensava que era pra me olhar assim eu simplesmente fiquei sem reação olhando-a assim pela primeira vez em seus olhos, nunca tinha ficado olhando pra ela, na verdade nem sabia que cor eram seus olhos ate aquele instante, sabe... eu senti meu estômago revirar, nunca assumi isso pra ninguém pois pensava que só garotas passavam por isso mais não eu sei que não é assim o negócio é que quase nenhum homem tem coragem de assumir, mais eu assumo o meu revirou e pensei sei la o que parecia que em meu estomago tinha algo que bem não sei explicar porque ainda sinto isso toda a vez que vejo, ao me deparar com aqueles olhos verde-azulado, caregadamente contornado pelo tal lápis preto, olhos que faziam um conjunto perfeito com sua pele branca e os cabelos acobreado com as ponta e a parte de baixo bem mais escuro chegando a ser um marrom avermelhado, coisa que acentuava seu jeito meio dark de ser... me lembrei que ela sempre usava roupas pretas, quando não estava com o uniforme, pois é ate hoje ela faz isso ate os pijamas... como eu já disse fiquei sem reação voltei a tona quando ouvi a voz do Potter, lembro ate hoje tudo que aconteceu e Merlim sabe como senti vontade de voar no pescoço do testa rachada, e pra fazer jus ao apelido o rachar mais ainda.

"Ei Malfoy acorda, não ta vendo que a Camy quer sentar, não quero atrapalhar o momento "eu vi finalmente uma mulher de verdade e decente na minha frente", mais a maioria do pessoal ta querendo ter aula, se bem que eu acho que a súbita saída do Snape foi para chamar a enfermeira, ele quis prevenir que você não começasse a babar e sujasse o chão".

O riso de quase toda a sala ainda me perturba, mais o que mais me perturba não é isso é que simplesmente ela olhou para mim deu um sorriso atravessado sabe aquele que eu dou quando ocorre este mesmo acontecimento a outras pessoas e foi ate o Potter que estava na mesa ao nosso lado com o Fuinha Weasley.

" Ah Harry meu herói" –falou isso dando um beijo na sua bochecha e despenteando mais ainda aquele cabelo insuportavelmente despenteando, o idiota deu um sorriso malicioso e a enlaçou pela cintura.

" Amigos são pra estas coisa Camy, isso não foi nada demais" deu também um beijo na sua bochecha e a soltou.

" Bem mais agora deixa comigo" ela voltou a meu lado pôs- se na minha frente com os braços do lado da cintura vez uma cara horrível, mais que não tirou nada da sua beleza, e me dirigiu a palavra pela primeira vez.

"Malfoy eu sei que sou linda, maravilhosa, mais já que você quer tanto ficar olhando pra mim, poderia me dar licença, eu gostaria de me sentar, ai você pode ficar admirando minha beleza, eu não me importo, sabe conhece aquele ditado vê com os olhos e lambe com a testa, então sai fora logo"

Agora eu queria era pular no pescoço dela, nenhuma garota na vida em todo aqueles meus 17 anos, tinha me dado um fora, principalmente um fora na frente de tanta gente, um fora com ajuda anterior do pottynho, ela iria ver com quem se metia, dei um sorrinho igual o que ela me dera, soldei a cadeira que pertencia a Pansy.

"Ela e toda sua madame" falei com um sotaque francês acompanhado de um gesto de reverencia "senhorita não precisa se preocupar eu não quero ficar olhando para você, apenas fiquei boquiaberto porque infelizmente você seria minha acompanhante não porque te achei linda, da onde você tirou isso garota vê se acorda".

Nessa hora o professor voltara a sala segurando uma caixa enorme que continha besouros e cobras que devíamos triturar e cortar, para por na poção, distribuiu a quantidade certa a cada um, e voltou a sua mesa, peguei minhas coisas e coloquei-me a trabalhar ela fez o mesmo, tudo correu perfeitamente bem ate a hora que fomos para os caldeirões preparar a poção, eu disse que ia me vingar, como sempre fui bom em poções era ali e agora que seria a minha vingança, aquela era uma poção muito delicada, onde o mínimo de ingrediente a mais acarretaria em conseqüências drásticas, na hora que ela se virou para apanhar o pó de besouro eu adicionei a quantia certa na poção dela de cobras picadas, e quando me voltei não vi que ela fez o mesmo com a quantidade de tira de cobra na minha também, eu queria me bater sim eu queria me bater, como fui burro, droga é claro que ela não deixaria barato também ela era uma sonserina, ta era amante de sangues-ruins e de trouxas, mas era uma sonserina vingativa, ambiciosa, e conseguia tudo que queria, e claro que ela sabia o que aconteceria ao fazer isso na minha poção, ela era muito inteligente, não era a toa que ela e Granger tinham se acertado como par, Merlin aquilo parecia um show pirotécnico (nome que aprendi com a Granger mais tarde), na hora que colocamos os ingredientes a mais tudo saiu voando eram faísca de todas as cores pela sala inteira, sem contar q nos dois estávamos banhado em poção.

Sinceramente nunca tinha visto o professor Snape, defensor de nossa casa tão irado que nem ele estava, fiquei sabendo depois que fora por isso, ele nunca pensara que alguém de nossa casa fosse envergonha-lo e fazer-lo dar detenção aos seus próprios sonserinos, sim porque foi isso que ele fez depois que a bagunça cessou as risadas acabaram e o sinal tocou.

"Onde os pombinhos pensam que vão, vocês ficaram em detenção agora mesmo, sem contar que cada um perdera 50 pontos, vocês se mostraram hoje a vergonha da Sonserina, principalmente você sr Malfoy, a quem admirava tanto, da srta Greioor eu já espera qualquer coisa" ela ia falar algo mais ele a impediu.

"Não quero saber de nada, srta não me faça tirar mais pontos e aumentar sua dentenção, vocês dois vão ter que limpar esta sala inteira sem magia obviamente ate antes do jantar, e qualquer discuçao a mais vocês dois sofreram conseqüências mais drástica fui claro".

" Sim senhor" falamos nos dois junto

"Então- ele conjurou balde, vassoura, rodo, e mais um monde produto de limpeza trouxa que eu não fazia a mínima pra que servia ou o que era - podem começar imediatamente eu vou voltar aqui antes do jantar para ver como vocês se saíram e para ver se estarão liberados ou não- virou fazendo sua enorme capa preta rodar e saiu da sala.

"Morcegão seboso"

"Ouht, que boquinha afiada Greioor"

Foi assim que começamos a detenção foi assim que a notei, foi assim que dei por mim que a queria, a queria de qualquer jeito, e como sou um Malfoy a teria custasse o que custasse.

Bem eu preciso de um copo de suco e de hum... pipocas seria ótimo... fui ate a cozinha de minha casa, não estava afim de mandar os elfos, eu mesmo gostava de fazer minha pipoca e meu suco de abóbora então minutos depois estava voltando na sala para terminar o que comecei, mais agora contaria a parte de como me descobri apaixonado por ela.

**N/A** Bem ai esta o primeiro cap...gostaram? certa vez ta ta, a uns três anos atrás bem antes de começar a escrever Como deixei de ser apenas Gina Weasley que na época era Como deixei de ser Virginia Weasley, eu comecei escrever esta fic, escrevi um parágrafo e meio, pq não tinha nada pra fazer, e tava com umas idéias, eu jogava muito rpg no bate papo da uol onde eu era uma sonserina meio parecida com ela mais não era amante de sangue ruim e nem de trouxas que nem ela, eu nem era d/g ainda pra mim so existia R/Hr e as fics da minha idala Aline Carneiro, eu queria uma fic onde uma personagem minha ficasse com o Draco, na verdade onde eu propriamente dizendo ficasse com ele, mais nunca se quer consegui chegar ao fim do cap ate hj.

Quando criei coragem este mês pra voltar a escrever (ta na verdade a inspiração voltou) eu descobri que não importa, você só precisa expor o que quer, se os outros vão gostar ou não já e outra estória que vc só vai saber se posta-la, mais voltando tava eu terminando de rechear o terceiro cap de CDDSAGW, o bloqueio tava querendo aparecer resolvi dar um tempo e comecei a fuçar em minhas pasta de fic... pois sim eu tenho todas as fics que leio no meu pc tudo organizadinho por gênero e tal,então se precisar de uma fic que vc não acha mais me pergunta as vezes eu possa ter lido, e jah antecipando eu não tenho "Da Magia a Ilusão" nem eu li ainda Droga, alguém tem? e me vi na pasta de fics que comecei e nunca terminei, abri esta, li o primeiro parágrafo e a luz surgiu, em 4 horas eu jah tinha terminado a fic toda, resolvi dividi-la em três cap... ela ainda precisa de uns retoques mais ta pronta, ela será curtinha e não atrapalhara a outra pq como jah disse ela jah esta pronta, melhor quase pronta falta a maquiagem hehehe... mais só vou posta-la caso receba alguma reviews então se vc quiser saber o final dela me escreve. Ah e leia minha outra fic tb... bem eh isso

Obrigada a todos que chegaram ate aqui e faleuzam Dona Carol por me ajudar na Betagem

; Bijinhos mil a todos

Camy – Arwen Mione


	2. Quando me apaixonei por ela

**Disclaimer: **La vou eu de novo,eles não são meus. A Camy é toda minha tem ate meu nome, mais neste cap naun me baseei em mim, eu não faria o q ela fez...(curiosos?) ou seja personagem criada por minha insana cabecinha, a fic também é minha e a idéia dela claro que tb é minha o resto e tudo da J.K. Rowling e da Warner e daquele resto de povo que tem o poder vcs sabem neh. Eu não vou ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. Ela se destina apenas à diversão de fãs que adoram ler fics como eu e blábláblá.

**Capitulo 02- Quando me apaixonei por ela**

Peguei um punhado de pipoca e enfiei na boca e após engoli-lo voltei a contar.

A detenção correu bem, ela ficou de um lado eu fiquei do outro, ta ficamos reclamando ate dizer chega, e o chega foi um mandar outro calar a boca aos gritos, ela virou para mim com aquele olhar já mencionado, e pensei, não é a toa que sou completamente sexy este olhar é completamente sexy,e ela fica completamente sexy ao lança-lo.

"Não vou calar Malfoy, há há há, e quero ver você me calar, pois vejo que você já esta caladinho"

Merlin ela pediu, a se pediu, ela queria que eu a calasse não queria? E eu iria mostrar como ela se calaria facinho, me aproximei dela a enlacei pela cintura a impedindo de reagir, e em menos de 1 segundo minha língua brincava com a sua, mais era obvio que ela ira se dar por difícil ou melhor ela era difícil, então no minuto após nos separarmos ela me deu um tapa, mais não um simples tapinha um tapa que só de tentar pensar ainda sinto a dor, o tapa que ganhou de 10 a 0 do da Granger que recebi no meu terceiro ano e olha que aquele doeu demasiado também, Merlin da onde estas garotas tão delicadas tiram forças para bater tão forte assim eu me pergunto ate hoje.

"Seu inseto asqueroso, nojento eu vou arrancar estes teus olhos de fada você vai ver"

Nisso ela voou em cima de mim e começou a me esmurrar nos derrubando ao chão ficando em cima de mim, a eu não agüentei, pois nisso ela era bem fraquinha, então comecei a rir, não eu comecei a gargalhar, coisa errada ela se irritou mais ainda, e, pois mais força, me xingava de nome que eu nem fazia idéia que existia, quando vi que ela estava começando a ganhar, não a ganhar começando a me importunar compor força de seus atos seria o certo, virei o jogo a colocando em baixo de mim prendendo suas mão e deixando meu rosto a centímetros do dela.

"Greioor, Greioor, vou te dizer uma coisa você não devia brincar comigo, pode se arrepender e outra coisa pode confessar lindinha, você adorou o beijo se não, não o teria correspondido" falei roçando meus lábios no dela aquele lábios que já tinham me viciado, mesmo os tendo tido apenas uma vez ate aquele momento.

"Não, Não... você ... eu odeie você Malfoy, nunca beijei alguém que beijasse tão mal e me larga...me larga... ou você vai ver do que sou capaz"

"Hum eu acho que quero ver do que você é capaz"

E com isso a beijei novamente este beijo foi diferente calmo e desejado no inicio e ela correspondeu do jeito que eu queria, ela e eu aos poucos fomos o intensificando, ficamos segundo, minutos, horas nos beijando não sei dizer, ela acariciava minha nuca, e eu seus cabelos eu já a tinha soltado, pois presa não tinha como nos sairmos rolando pelas masmorras onde aquela hora já nos acariciávamos inteiros, nossos beijos já tinham se tornado muito quente eu já se encontrava sem camisa, e ela sem a sua também, eu pude sentir que como eu ela me desejava, então não tive muito puder em terminar de despi-la e me despir e ali naquela masmorra eu tive a primeira noite de amor da minha vida, pois as anteriores foram apenas divertimento, nesta eu sim confesso me entreguei de corpo e alma, lembrar me causa arrepios ate hoje e que fique aqui este comentário.

Quando terminamos e após algum tempo onde relaxamos nos beijando, constatei que já estava próxima a hora do jantar e que provavelmente Snape voltaria em breve, nos levantamos e nos vestimos, terminamos de limpar a sala, sem trocarmos uma palavra, às vezes trocávamos alguns olhares onde eu não consegui decifrar o que ela sentia ou pensava.

Mal sentamos Snape entrou na sala, fez mais um de seus famosos e tediosos discursos e nos liberou, ela olhou para mim deu um sorriso que misturava malicia e audácia e saiu na frente rumando para o salão principal, eu ainda demorei mais um pouco, pois Snape mudou idéia e me segurou mais um pouco, já que havia lembrado sobre o livro que eu havia pedido e que ele havia encontrado, não era da sua área, mas ele havia se posto a me ajudar, e com aqueles livros, me ajudou muito, aqueles livros seriam essenciais a minhas pesquisas, eram livros raros sobre corujas, aquele homem ate hoje é estranho uma hora o trata como seu pior inimigo outra como um filho, não é à toa que ele é e sempre será um homem admirável para mim, e a quem eu devo meu total respeito.

Agradeci-o, então sai também rumando para Salão Principal estava faminto, mas no instante que pus meus pés no salão minha fome sumiu imediatamente. Ela estava sentada na mesa dos Leãozinhos, mas propriamente falando no colo do Potter dando gargalhadas, infeliz porque riam tanto ate hoje eu não sei, o garoto de olhos verde a acariciava e beijava sua bochecha e ela fazia cara que estava adorando, mas o que mais me revirou o estomago foi na hora que o fuinha Weasley disse em alto e bom som.

"Harry você é um lesado beija ela logo"

Ela sorriu e disse:

"Concordo com ele Potter, mais já que você não toma a iniciativa eu tomo por você desta vez".

E ela o beijou, beijou após ter feito amor comigo, beijou me olhando com aquele olhar onde você se ri por dentro, nunca algo na minha vida me magoou tanto, eu apenas virei a costa e me dirigi para fora eu queria acabar com os dois, lançar um avada ali mesmo e ver os dois sem vida ao chão mais como aquilo era impossível apenas fui para meu quarto, e não vem muito ao caso que eu quase acabei com ele devido à raiva.

Os dias passaram hora lenta, hora rapidamente, ela começou a sair com o Pottynho, ou melhor, namorar com aquele cabeça rachada vê se pode trocar eu Draco Malfoy por ele, depois daquele beijo publico eles eram super discreto eu fiquei sabendo que eles já tinham ficado algumas vezes e que aquele não tinha sido o primeiro beijo dos dois, eu fiquei sabendo que ate com o Blaise ela ficou vê se pode, formam o primeiro um do outro, traidor ele nunca tinha me contado,disse que tinha vergonha de contar já que ela era como era, mais tudo que eu via ou ouvia só servia para me apaixonar cada vez mais por ela, eu tinha voltado com a Pansy, mais apenas para não ficar atrás, cada dia me tornava mais amargurado, e não dava muito as caras, ficava horas na biblioteca pesquisando sobre corujas cada vez mais ou senão com o Prof Snape eu me abri com ele falei sobre meu sonho de abrir uma lojas onde vendesse corujas e fosse um correio- coruja também ele achou fantástica a idéia e sempre que podia me ajudava com mais idéias, minha idéia principal era inaugurar a loja em 7 meses desde aquela data, ou menos, só não tinha idéia do local ate então.

Faltava três dia para ao ano letivo terminar, na noite seguinte seria o baile, fiquei sabendo que a colocaram para concorrer como rainha do baile, apenas a rainha era escolhida pela escola o rei era os professores que decidiam no baile, eu não estava com a mínima vontade de ir mais era a minha formatura, minha querida mãe me deserdava, ela sempre adorou bailes , festa, aparecer em publico, como todos sabem, ah e tinha o fato de minha "namorada" a Pansy também estar concorrendo, então devido a isso ela me obrigou a ir de qualquer jeito, então no sábado dia da formatura coloquei minha roupa de gala, desta fez não quis usar preto inteiro então coloquei a preta com detalhes prata me caia muito bem, a Pansy estava de rosa, ai como odeio aquela cor e nela não ficava nada bem, morenas não combinam muito com rosa, mais vai dizer isso praquela ofensora da moda.

Fomos junto para festa os pais de muitos alunos estavam lá, no meu caso apenas Narcisa acompanhada por aquele Lobisomem, ainda bem que se tocaram que não tinham dada haver um com o outro e se separaram, o Snape sempre será melhor que ele, mas no momento eu pensei que mesmo sendo um traste meu pai devirá estar se revirando no caixão, bando de perdedores, não é a toa que nunca me juntei a eles. Minha mãe me encheu de mimo o que me deixou irritado, então deixei a Pansy lá com eles recebendo os seus "elogios" Narcisa sabia ser bem falsa quando queria, pois ela também odiava rosa e olha que é loira e a cor segundo o que dizem lhe cai bem, mais para mim ninguém fica bem de rosa e fui pegar algo para beber, quando cheguei a mesa onde se encontrava os comis e bebis a encontrei ela parecia uma ninfa, estava perfeita, e não estava de preto foi a primeira vez que a vi sem estar de preto, ela vestia um vestido verde o verde de nossa casa ele era simples de alças finas e costa completamente nua terminava com umas ondinhas no final da costa (ele era drapeado) um decote generoso a saia começava justa e ia se abrindo levemente, as sandália eram dourada combinava com o conjunto de jóias ornadas com esmeralda que ela usava, os cabelos estavam com cachos soltos e preso um pouco atrás,com certeza feito por magia já que seu cabelo era completamente liso, ela estava perfeita, linda, a única coisa que estragou foi que ela não me viu e que o Potter a tirou de minha visão logo em seguida. Peguei a bebida e voltei para mesa mais irritado ainda, peguei a Pansy e fomos para a pista dançar dançamos ate dizer chega, ou melhor, ate o Potter resolver vir dançar ao nosso lado e começar dar beijos de tirar o fôlego nela, nisso a Pansy percebeu que eu não parava de olha-la e começou a fazer um pequeno escândalo em meu ouvido, a levei para fora decide que não aquentaria mais e terminei com aquela garota vulgar com cara de buldogue, ela entrou correndo, com certeza foi se juntar aos pais, já eu fiquei lá fora curtindo as estrela por mais um longo tempo.

Quando voltei para dentro eles estavam começando os discursos e logo iriam dizer quem era o rei e a rainha do baile, resumindo de repente eu estava com ela em meus braços dançando a valsa dos escolhidos, como demorei a dar por mim que estava com ela, isso se deu nos último minuto da musica para ser mais exato, não disse nada, mais percebi ao olhar para ela que ela queria ouvir algo então antes de nos separarmos disse, amanha ao entrarmos no trem quero falar com você ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e voltou ao Potter e uma turminha que estava com ele onde colocou aos risos a corou na cabeça da Weasley que não concorreu, pois estava apenas de convidada e disse que aquilo era uma palhaçada, eu também voltei pra minha mesa, e vi que Pansy estava ao choro apoiada em seu irmão mais velho como pensará anteriormente e que agora tinha dois motivos para chorar, revirei os olhos, conversei mais um pouco com minha mãe e o homem lobo, e decide que aquela noite para mim já tinha ido ao extremo, dei um beijo nela, apertei a contra gosto a mão dele, olhei mais uma vez para Camy que me olhou rápido e se virou e voltei para meu dormitório onde eu já tinha preparado tudo para o dia seguinte então me banhei e fui dormir sonhando é claro com ela.

Acordei aquela manha com uma enxaqueca horrível, resolvi me banhar de novo, me arrumei fui me despedir de Snape, onde aproveitei e lhe pedi uma poção para amenizar a enxaqueca, peguei umas torradas e me dirigi ao trem queria ir logo para lá, entrei na imponete locomotiva vermelha me dirigi ate a ultima cabine, onde quase ninguém ficava e la fiquei esperando. A viagem quase segava ao seu fim, minhas esperanças já aviam se esgotado, quando achei que ela não viria mais, e nunca mais a veria ela abriu a porta com seu olhar dominante que me deixava louco.

"Cá estou Malfoy, o que tem para falar comigo de tão importante?..."

E ai o que acharam tão gostando, ai eu fui meio má em terminar assim eu tentei ir alem mais naun foi possível e depois achei casaria melhor com o ultimo cap o q acontecerá no trem, e tb fui ma com o Draquinho... mais homem tem que sofrer um pouco para dar valor se bem que ele deu de imediato... ela fica com o Potty foi maldade demais, ele eh tosquinho (respeito quem adora ele mais q o Draco, mais meu loiruxo eh mais fofo) mais eu tenho que assumir ele eh bonito isso ele eh (e jah q o fisico dele lembra o homem da minha vida meu maridinho lindo moreno de olhos verde, viu eu adoro o tipo do Harry, so naun gosto dele) entaun foi com ele que eu coloquei ela, mais digam o que tão achando o próximo será o ultimo... será que eles vão ficar junto e se vão como? Alguma idéia? Bem como disse o cap jah ta quase pronto vai depender de vocês e eu posso muda-lo se alguém sugerir algo inusitado.

Ah quase me esqueço sobre o rosa.. gente naun leve aquilo a serio eu gosto de rosa...e pelo q sei ele fica melhor em loiras...mais eu na maioria do tempo fui morena e sempre usei rosa (tb ballet desde os 3 anos da pra imaginar a quantidade de coisas rosas q eu tive)

Este cap ficou menorzinho que o outro mais teve bastante ação pra compensar o prox é bem longo jah ta com 6 folhas, mais jah aviso eu naun sei quando ele vai pro ar vai depender de vcs, de certas ajuda, pois ta difícil de rechea-lo , então tratem de me mandar review que eu tento postar mais rápido.

Bijokas a todos

Arwen Mione – Camy

**Agradecimetos a vcs que me deixaram rws:**

**From: Carolilina Malfoy**

**Oi meu love!**

**Meu amor eu fui a primeira di novo a ler e responder?Ah q honra!**

**Bom como eu sou a beta dessa fic eu tenho todo direito de expor minhas opiniões aqui, ela ta mto legal adorei!Bjos e posta logo te mando o cap da outra amanhã.**

Oi beta fofuxa...descupinhas e q fiquei taun Felix q terminei este cap q postei sem te mandar...pra naun demorar mais, mais tava na cara q vc ia ser a primeira de novo, ai que bom q vc ta achando ela legal, fico tão feliz... vou ser sincera eh tão mais fácil escrever quando e com alguém novo do que fazer D/G, mais isso não me impediu de começar a esqueletar três fics D/G uma Song... que eh com uma musica de um desenho clasico q eu adoro (naun vou dizer o nome pra ninguém roupar a idéia) uma que envolve muita dança (outra paixão da minha vida) e uma que vai ser inspirada em um programa inglês que eu assisto, preparem-se... que eu não pretendo parar de escrever tão cedo. Bem bjokas linda e continua lendo,

**From: TatayaBlack **

**Oi Camy! rsrsrs****Tava lendo sua fic e até o presente momento cheguei a uma conclusão: vc naum eh nem um pouco modesta! Rsrsrs Mas eu tbm num sou, rsrsr uma fic minha q eu ainda naum publiquei pq naum tem nome rsrsrs, tem um personagem q sou eu (na época q eu era apaixonada pelo Harry, depois encontrei a luz e percebi q sem o Drakinhu minha vida naum tem sentido, e q o Potter é um babaca sem kerer ofender, kem gosta dele)****A propósito a Aline Carneiro tbm eh meu ídolo! As fics dela foram umas das primeiras q eu li na vida. e outro a propósito eu tenho Da magia a ilusão em documento de word, na minha pasta das 10 melhores fic's.bjinhu continue escrevendo, e eu ainda toh desesperada pelo terceiro cap de CDDSAGW! Vou ter crise de abstinência e a culpa eh sua!Essa fic tem potencial heim... keru ver o q a Camy tem q vai conquistar o Drakinhu... kem sabe ela me ensina.. rsrs****Bjo**

Oi miguxa fofa ai antes de mais nada, gente vc tem que ler a fic dela **Peças do Destino** eh tudo de bom...agora te respondendo... pois eh naun sou nem um pouco modesta... por isso eu adoro fic nela podemos tudo...bem quase tudo...mais o q podemos jah ta mais que bom, e sobre da Magia... eh fantastica vou ser eternamente grata a vc... esta fic eh tudo de bom e vc me mandando-a fez eu ajudar varias pessoas desesperadas como eu, vc eh d, e fazer negocios com vc eh otimo (há antes q pensem algo, eu e dona Nathy negociamos pedaços da nossas fics para matar nossa curiosidade... se alguém quiser entrar no negocio eh soh falar), mais me diz que achou deste cap deu pra aprender algo? Ela continua com potencial? Me diz hein.. bjkos fofa

**From: Jamelia Millian ****sua fic parece que vai ser emocionante! ****voce é de portugal ou e brasileira? Nao se importa que eu a adicione no ****msn pois nao? ****actualize sua fic depressa senao morro...**

Oi lindinha eh bom saber que vc tb ta acompanhando esta fic e esta gostando, ai fico emocionada em saber que tenho uma fanzinha internacional... adorei conhecer vc, ela demorou um poquinho mais saiu que achou deste cap?... a eu comecei ler sua fic ela ta muito fofis... quando terminar te deixo uma reviwes com certeza... bjinhos linda e continua a ler.

**From: naomi( )**

**Cami, adouro fics contadas sob o ponto de vista do draco :o) mal posso esperar pela seqüência!**

Oi Naomi.. ai eu tb adoro quando a fic e do ponto do Draco ela não fica taun melosa... bem ai ta a segunda parte gostou? Me diz bjinhos.

Obs. Esqueci de dizer... mais este cap naun foi betado entaun desculpe os erros.


End file.
